Elevator systems are well known and in widespread use. There are various configurations of elevator systems. In many cases, an elevator car is associated with a counterweight and the two move in a coordinated fashion within a hoistway. The elevator car and counterweight each follow guide rails as they move within the hoistway.
Installing guide rails in an elevator system presents challenges and difficulties. A guide rail installation process is typically time-consuming and labor-intensive. There typically are many bracket components used for securing the guide rails in desired positions within a hoistway. Additionally, the alignment of the guide rails throughout the hoistway must be ensured to achieve proper ride quality.
For example, current rail fixings are adjustable for all of the rails. There are as many required alignment measurements as there are rails. This is normally done by dropping individual lines of wire from the top of the hoistway and then adjusting each of the rail blades square to the respective alignment wire.
If it were possible to streamline the guide rail installation process that would present cost savings in time and materials for elevator system manufacturers and installers.